Pieces
by Inita
Summary: Both were always together... The only thing that dared to fracture their relationship, was their differences. But in the end, he was always watching out for her, and she too. Silver/Blaze; slight Blaze/Silver/Amy love triangle; slight Sonic/Blaze.


**Some of you are probably thinking, "why aren't you in school?". Well the reason is: Our front yard is buried in snow. Even our garage is buried. School has been cancelled all week. So here I am with yet another fanfic.**

**Here's a little one shot I thought of the last night. Instead of just an average one shot, this will have fifty paragraphs full of chemistry between Silver and Blaze. A few will probably be based off of my fanfic "Years" and "Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games". Though most may take part in 06, "Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games", or in one of my upcoming fanfics… A very good author did something similar and I decided to do it as well. No, I'm not copying. I plan on doing one shots similar to the way I've been doing them for the past months. Now I believe this is similar to the 1fandom Community from live journal. Though instead of sentences…yeah you get the point. I'm pretty sure that a few are sentences though... Apparently, live journal isn't disapproving or approving stuff anymore, so I'm free to do this.**

**If you don't like jumbled paragraphs with no spaces between dialogues whatsoever, I insist that you don't read it. But if you don't mind and you need a Silvaze one shot to read, go on and (hopefully) enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**1. Part**

No matter where they went, they were always on the move, trying to find Iblis. She looks over and notices that he's not willing to give up. At times, she just wants to slap him and say it's useless to continue on. But a part of her, the part that prevents her from doing such a thing, wants to defeat Iblis just as much as he does. And she's not willing to give up either.

**2. Emotion**

"Ah!" She lets out a startled cry as the ground underneath her gives way, and she begins to plummet towards the burning river below. Silver's eyes widen and he forces himself off the ground, ignoring the burning in his legs as he charges towards her. He grabs her by the wrist just in time, grinding his teeth. In honesty, there was a flash of emotion he's never seen on her face before. Ever since that day, he never found out - no matter how much thought he put into it - that she was scared of the agony written across his face when she fell.

**3. Cook**

"Can you cook?" Sonic asks, staring at Blaze as she stirs the pot. Her eyes narrow and she nods. "Yes." Silver walks in and notices what she's doing. His eyes widen, but he shakes his head and walks over. "Oh, hey Silver. Ever had her food before?" The white hedgehog's eye twitches, but he grins. "Yep, sure have." Sonic folds his arms across his chest. "Really? How is it?" Of course if there were someone else stirring the pot (like Amy) and he's tried their food before, he would've full out told them the truth. Though Blaze is a horrible cook, he nods. "Yeah. Her stuff is great." Blaze looks up, a blush stained across her cheeks. Quickly, she looks back at the contents, muttering "So naïve..."

**4. Couple**

"We're _not_..." He begins, ignoring how much his cheeks are blazing. In fact, his whole face was so heated up that if he stood next to an iceberg it would probably melt. "...a couple." Silver grinds out the ending, narrowing his eyes at the pink hedgehog and the tan rabbit. Amy giggles. "Sure Silver, whatever you say." He huffs, folding his arms across his chest. "I mean it." Cream laughs. "But Mr. Silver, you're always with her. You're the only one who hangs out with Blaze the most. Cheese and I don't get that much time with her because you hang around with her so much." The white hedgehog throws his hands up in the air. "Oh forget it!" He whips around and begins walking away. "You girls are impossible!"

**5. Flame**

Sighing, she snaps her fingers, a small flame appearing at the tip. She stares at it, wondering why he stood up for her on that day. To everyone else, she was nothing but a _freak_. A fire-freak as some would call it. Absentmindedly, she wonders if her flames brought her and Silver together.

**6. Smile**

His smile is something she rarely sees. And whenever she does get a chance to see it, a smile of her very own sprouts. She would do anything to make him smile, make him laugh, or, if ever, make him _happy_.

**7. Naïve**

There's no doubt about it, Silver's naïve. Always has been. Never spoken aloud, she always liked that about him.

**8. Wonder**

Blaze lands a few feet away from the giant robot built by none other than Eggman Nega. As the enemy advances towards her, she wonders if this is where everything ends. And she wonders why she never told Silver how she truly felt before this event.

**9. Mature**

Around Silver, Blaze was always the mature one. Why did she always act so emotionless? Silver could never answer that. Despite being naïve and tending to speak his mind, he knows that it's best not to ask this around her.

**10. Insecure**

As she travels through Wave Ocean, she still worries about Silver. Being friends with him since childhood made her realize that he's very insecure when he's alone. Blaze sighs and breaks into a run, hoping he hasn't gotten himself hurt yet. Along the way, she wonders why she's _this_ worried.

**11. Beautiful**

To him, Blaze has to be the most beautiful girl in the world. At times he'll be staring at her for no apparent reason and she'll ask what's wrong. Like always, he replies, "Nothing. Just thinking."

**12. Ask**

"_Blaze, do you like me?_" He wants to ask her this and receive an answer, but he's afraid of the outcome as well. Anyway – he kicks a nearby stone – she'd just call him naïve.

**13. Role**

Due to her role as Guardian of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze is not allowed to express her feelings like other girls. When she sees them talking away with high emotion in their tone, (like Amy) she can't help but feel jealous. Of course the role prevents her from going into an outrage. Though if she were allowed to express her emotions, she'd tell him everything.

**14. Chocolate**

Blaze looks at the ground with her hands behind her back. Today was the day Amy was so hyped up about. White Day. She asked Silver to meet her at the Library, but of course he was running late. Nothing new, he was always late for meetings. In her hands is a heat shaped container full of the chocolate she had made the past few days. She hadn't planned on doing this, but Amy had forced her into the matter. "Sorry I'm late!" Blaze looks up to see Silver, leaning against the wall of the building for support. He walks over to her, panting. "What was...it that you needed...hah...to talk to me about?" She stares at him, a small smile tugging at her lips. "I wanted to give this to you. It was Amy's idea." She replies, revealing the heart container to him. Blaze looks away so that he can't see she's blushing. "Oh, thanks." He takes it from her. "Is this for White Day?" _Oh no._ _He knows what White Day is about._ "Yeah. Silver, I need to go. I'm supposed to meet up with Amy at the Secret Shop. Bye." She turns around, practically running in the opposite direction.

**15. Back**

Panting, she sits down on the grass. She looks up and sees Silver, who's looking at the grassy fields, smiling. "So how have things been?" he asks. She replies after catching her breath. "Good. Marine started on another ship of hers." He sits down. "Isn't that the raccoon you mentioned two years ago?" Blaze nods. "Yes." Blushing, she looks back at the white hedgehog. "I missed you." _And it's good to have you back._

**16. Heights**

"S-Silver I don't know about this!" Blaze stammered, holding onto Silver's arm. He sighed. "Come on, Blaze. It'll be fine. Just hold on." The feline bit her lip. Her grip tightened and she nodded. Silver grinned and lifted off the ground with his Psychokinesis. Blaze was practically wailing at the beginning, but with a bit of comforting words, she calmed down. "You know Blaze, you can open your eyes. We're not up in the air." She did as he said and exhaled a shaky breath. Silver had perched both of them up on the roof of one of the many buildings in town. "Are you scared? If you are, I could take you down." Blaze looks over the edge, swallowing and leans back, looking at her best friend. She smiles. "No. I'm fine." And she means it. Maybe she did overcome her fear just slightly.

**17. Trap**

Bowser Jr. grins as he finishes his trap. "This'll get Silver for sure." He smiles to himself. However, that smile drops like a stone in water when he hears voices. "So what was it you had to talk to me about?" It was Blaze. Gasping slightly, the koopa hops behind a bush and waits for his plan to take part, hoping that Blaze wouldn't step into it instead. "Uh... Just stuff..." Unbeknownst to him, he walks right over the trap – not triggering it in the slightest – and makes it to the other side. (Bowser Jr. gaps at this.) However, when Blaze takes a step forward, the rope completely hidden under the white ground, springs up and she trips. Silver reaches forward and catches her before she falls to the ground. "What the heck...?" He looks down and sees the rope. '_Jr..._' he thinks bitterly. Blaze straightens up – replying to his "are you okay" – and looks around, trying to find the source of the fall. Silver's gaze shifts over to a nearby bush. "Bowser Jr., get out here!" No reply. "That's it!" With words spoken, he darts towards the bush and soon enough, Bowser's son springs up, laughing, and runs towards town.

**18. Jealous**

Peeking around the corner of the Snowboard Shop, Silver sees Blaze speaking to Sonic. He doesn't hear, but whatever Sonic says, it makes her _laugh_. Something he can barely do... His hands grip the side, so hard it's close to pain. Shaking his head, he looks away, realizing he just experienced an emotion he's never felt before. Looking back at them, the same flare burns in his chest, and that's all it takes for him to turn and run away. While running through the snow, kicking it up as he went, he immediately thinks, '_Curse puberty._'

**19. Try**

Silver narrows his eyes as he watches the stone miss its destination. He was _so_ close. Behind him, someone huffs, annoyed. "Come on Silver. You're never going to win this way." He sighs, annoyed just as much as she is. But for different reasons. "I'm trying, Blaze." Her eyes narrow. "Trying is different from actually hitting the target. You think Iblis is just going to stand there and let you throw rocks at him?" Silver scowls. "I _know_ that. It's just...I'm not going to hit the target immediately. I'm trying too. My dad told me that as long as you keep trying, you can accomplish anything." Blaze stands there, a bit surprised. She sighs out the words, "You're so naïve." She straightens up. "Silver, that didn't make any sense." The white hedgehog falls back, throwing his arms in the air. "Oh never mind. It's hard to explain." When his eyes close, Blaze sits down next to him, smiling. '_I'll try my best to help you against Iblis, Silver._'

**20. Chance**

He had it. If he weren't so naïve, he could've told her. Before she... Silver pounds his fist into a nearby wall, letting out an enraged cry as he does so. Though it's not from the pain in his fist. It's from the feeling of losing _her_. He had that whole time to tell her...but he didn't' say a _thing_. And that made him hate himself more than anything. Looking up at the blue sky, he realizes that _what good was a beautiful world if you had no one to share it with_? He feels something wet run down from his face and, a bit astonished, he raises his hand up to his eye and wipes away the tear. No. He couldn't start crying. What would Blaze say? Then again – he sinks to his knees – it didn't matter. She wasn't coming back. He slammed his fist against the ground '_I had that chance... and I blew it. Like the idiot I am..._'

**21. Charm**

Blaze watches as Silver picks up the sparkling blue gem off the ground. "That's a Chaos Emerald." She says. He stands up, looking at her. "It's said that this gem can transform your thoughts into power. Collect seven, and a miracle's supposed to happen." She turns. "Keep it as a lucky charm." As she walks away, she could hear Silver repeating her last words. He stares down at the brilliant blue emerald wondering if he should use it to defeat the Iblis Trigger, or to use it to express his feelings for Blaze.

**22. Stay**

He springs up in bed – or what seems to be a bed – with a small shout and it takes him a while to calm himself down. When he's finished, he pulls his knees towards his chest. He looks to his right to reassure himself. Blaze is still there. '_Please stay with me, Blaze._'

**23. Psychic**

The duo had stopped for a practice session before continuing their search for Iblis. Usually they practiced separately, but Silver had dragged Blaze behind a building. "What's wrong?" she asks, folding her arms. Silver smiles, standing on a metal bar hanging dangerously over a pool of lava. Her eyes widen. "Silver, that's dangerous! Get off there!" He shakes his head. "No worries. I'll be fine. Just watch what I learnt last night." Grinning, he looks down at the bar and, using his psychic powers, puts his palm face down on the rusted metal. The bar bends – at this point, Blaze's breath catches, afraid he's going to fall – and swings back up, sending him flying into the air. He lets out a whoop of delight as he flips in midair before levitating back to the ground. "How was that? Took me forever to bend something that hard." Blaze huffs. "Don't scare me like that, Silver." She didn't know what she would do if he actually _did_ fall. However, her little comment wasn't completely full of concern. She wonders why...

**24. Desert**

Being dragged around by this...girl was the last thing on Silver's mind. She had jumped him shouting, "Now I got you, Sonic!" and after that, even Blaze wouldn't believe his story. The sun's rays beat down on both of them, but unlike her, Silver's not tiring from it. He's used to intense heat; possibly worse than this. "So where did you come from, Silver?" Amy asks, hands shielding the tops of her eyes from the rays. "Uh..." _Would she believe me?_ "...The future." She frowns. "You've been saying that a lot. Do you have any friends?" He nods, unsure of whether to speak his answer. "Well?" She turns, hands on her hips. "Do you?" Silver nods again, this time she sees it. "Yeah. Her name's Blaze." _He's said too much already._ "Oh. Do you feel anything special around her?" He blushes. "No, not at all. What about you and Sonic?" "Oh Sonic and I are currently dating." She replies, clasping her hands together with eyes sparkling. _Then where is he? This Sonic person owes me..._ "Just talking about him makes me want to look even more. Let's go, Silver!" She turns and begins running in the opposite direction. He sighs. He wasn't getting out of this one at all... What would Blaze say if she saw him give away this much information?

**25. Snow**

"This is something I haven't seen in for such a long time." Blaze says, looking up at the snowflakes falling from the sky. Silver kicks up a mound, scattering flakes everywhere. "We won't be seeing it in the future anytime soon." He mutters. "Now we won't. But later, we will." Blaze assures. "Once we defeat Iblis. I'll defeat him for sure. I'll defeat him for the both of us." And without a moment's thought, Silver charges towards Eggman's Base.

**26. Sky**

Silver looks up at the blue streaked sky, comparing its beauty to the sky he's known since birth. It seemed so different. If he defeated the Iblis Trigger, would the sky in the future look just like this one? He wonders if Blaze would enjoy the sight; he'd do anything to make her smile.

**27. Events**

It takes her a while to calm down completely. At first, she was able to relax for a minute, but the events came crashing back. And she realizes what almost happened: _Silver almost died saving her_. That alone cannot keep her level-headed. Her eyes feel heavy, but she doesn't give into the tears; especially not now. "Blaze?" She turns, hoping he couldn't see she was ready to cry. "Are you okay?" He asks. He's worried, like anyone else would be if their friend saw everything. She nods, and replies, hoping her voice doesn't crack. However, it betrays her. "Yeah, I'm fine."

**28. Drift**

"Blaze!" He shouts her name as she drifts away out of reach, towards the sky. Blaze looks down at him, smiling weakly. "Good luck, Silver." Leaning her head back, she sees the clouds parting, and she's heading right between that space. She hopes that he'll understand why she had to do this. And she wonders what he's going to do next. _Nothing foolish, not Silver._

**29. Gift**

He remembers when Amy had asked him to go into town to buy treats for the others at the hotel. It was a day after White Day and he was already out buying his team mates (who half he would like to see fall down a well) something special. For what? Who knew when it came to Amy... Though he did know one thing. His gaze shifts over to a small silver necklace with a brilliant red painted rose. He walks up to it, leaning so close to the glass he's almost pressed up against it. Blaze had given him something for White Day, and now it was his turn to give her something special. Smiling, he pays the cashier a decent amount of money and leaves, gift in hand. If Amy wanted something _that_ bad for the team, she could get it herself.

**30. Store**

Why was he here again? To see Blaze. He had to show her how much he's changed. Deciding to stop by a store, he nearly runs into a raccoon. "Oh, sorry." She looks up at him. "No worries, mate." She turns and walks through the doors, to start her shopping. Sighing, he walks over to a nearby fruit stand. He hadn't planned on buying anything, but he might as well. Suddenly, he hears the same raccoon from before. "Missed ya, mate! You've been so busy with those emeralds I never see ya anymore!" Who? Silver didn't care right now. After the conversation between the raccoon and...someone had ended, Silver picked a random fruit and turned to leave, only to bump into another person. He bends down with a "Sorry, it was my fault" and retrieves the object before turning back to the stand. After a minute or two (he wonders if the person's still there) the silence is broken. "Silver." His eyes narrow slightly. "Yeah?" _How did this person know his name?_ He looks over and sees a familiar purple feline. It takes him a while to realize that he's staring at the real Blaze. Eyes widening, he smiles and exclaims, "Blaze!"Who knew that they'd meet again...in a mere grocery store? How cliché?

**31. Sea**

From his spot on the step, the salty smell of the sea hits him full face. From all the events that happened just previously, Silver needed to look out at something "relaxing". The sea was his choice. He watched as the waves neared the shore only to retreat back to the sea. Is that how love was? To come so close only to turn back because you fear your love's answer? He shakes his head. _Just listen to yourself, Silver..._

**32. Calm**

Blaze was calm, he knew that. At times, Silver wondered what it would be like if Blaze spoke her _true_ feelings. But mostly, he just wants her to stay as she is now. He's always liked that part about her.

**33. Idea**

Sonic's eyes widen as Eggman's battle ship crashes into the mountains before his very eyes. He reaches his hand out toward them, as if he's trying to catch the huge ship itself. "Elise!" Silver's eyes widen just slightly as he realized they were too late. He watches Sonic sink to his knees and looks away when the blue hedgehog slams his fist into the ground. Even though he didn't want _this_ to happen to Elise, he's glad it didn't happen to Blaze. He didn't know what he'd do if she died. Pushing that thought aside, – thinking about it just hurts – an idea springs up in his mind. "Wait, there's still a way to change this." Blaze looks over, a bit surprised to see he was able to think of something so quickly. '_What got him in such a mood?_'

**34. Hockey**

There was no doubt about it; Blaze was a good hockey player. During practice, she had scored about four times, four to three. Silver skated toward the goal and lifted up his hockey stick to swing and – it was whisked away by a flash of purple. Blaze smirked in his direction and made a shot, earning herself another point. She spun around, facing him. "That was great, Blaze!" Silver cheered. She smiled. "Thanks Silver." Footsteps could be heard towards the left. They looked over to see a red hat wearing man and a familiar blue hedgehog. "Is that...?" Silver started, trailing off. "The hedgehog we were looking for?" Blaze finished. "Yep. Sonic." He looked at his partner. "Ready to take them on? I'm sure they're here for a good hockey match." She nodded. "Yes. We'll win too." Silver grinned. "With you on the team, we sure will."

**35. Amber**

Blaze flushes as he stares at her with a smile on his face, happiness shining in his eyes. That amber shade is captivating to her; she's usually lost in them at most times.

**36. Wake**

Every time he wakes up, she's always there, ready for another hard day of training and struggling to stay alive. She was there ever since his first tragedy, and she was still there when he vowed to stop Iblis. He was pretty sure his friend would've left him after he made his final decision, but she didn't. Never having the courage to tell her – or she'd call him naïve – it's something he's cherished.

**37. Fight**

Blaze sighs as Silver immediately flares thanks to a comment from Sonic. She's seen them fight many times before – not physically of course – and she can't help but note that it is tiring to watch. She'd step in to break it up, but Amy usually beat her to it. Her cheeks flush – the pink standing out against the white background – when she notices the burning fire in his eyes, something he usually got before a hockey tryout. Though this time, it's different. This isn't a friendly competition. The blush spreads even more when Amy asks her what's wrong before rushing over to break the two up.

**38. Corner**

He's positive he likes Blaze. No, _loves_ her. It would take a lot of courage, more courage than fighting regular monsters, to force out those three words. Does he ever do it? Of course not, not him. At times, he wonders if those three words would always be kept in the corner of his mind.

**39. Emerald**

Staring at all of the seven Sol Emeralds, Blaze decides that she'll try again. She has to see Silver, it's been two years. If she really was the guardian of these precious gemstones, maybe she could make the vortex to the future. The first few times, she failed, but this time, she knows she can do it. Like Silver, she won't give up.

**40. Flower**

From his spot, he sees Blaze bend down, resting her gaze on a small flower. He didn't know what type (not to mention he only knew two types of flowers) but just seeing Blaze in a snowy background was good enough for him. He walks over, grinning. "It's very rare to see nature blooming like this, especially when it's still winter." She says, not taking her eyes off the bluebell. "It looks beautiful here." She stands up, still looking around at the scenery. Silver nods, forcing out a comment, "Just you being here makes this place beautiful."

**41. Deep**

Deep down inside, Blaze can't deny that she thinks of Silver than more than just a friend. However, just because she feels this way, doesn't mean she can full out tell him. She wonders why love is so complicated.

**42. Triangle**

Blaze sighs as she hears yet another uproar between Sonic and Silver. Apparently, Sonic had given her something for White Day (not understanding that the holiday dealt with love) and Silver found out. So the two had immediately gotten in a fight. She wonders how she got trapped in this love triangle.

**43. Star**

Soleanna looked amazingly beautiful at night. Silver notices that the sky is painted an elegant blue, unlike the pitch black in his world. A few white stars dot the sky, some brighter than others. Looking at them immediately reminds him of Blaze. They look like her eyes – bright and elegant. He mentally kicks himself for thinking this. If Blaze were here and if she could read minds, he'd be more than embarrassed. Thinking of her has him worry if she's doing alright.

**44. Blind**

He must be blind. Blaze had blushed probably about a million times around him and he missed every single one. Even when she looked away - which happened a lot - She even threw in a few comments here and there, but he still didn't' get it. Did he even know what love was?

**45. Favor**

Whenever Blaze was feeling depressed or sad, Silver always seemed to be there for her. He talked to her until she was able to get over it or did something that made her brighten. She just wished she could return the favor.

**46. Prepared**

Silver darts toward Flame Core only to be pulled back. He looks over his shoulder to see Blaze. "What's wrong?" "Are you prepared? There's no turning back after this." She replies. It takes a while for him to reply. "Only if you're with me." Her eyes narrow just slightly. "I was with you the whole time Silver, and I'm not ready to turn back now." He blushed. "Of course. I know that, it's just..." She sighs, walking by him. "You're so naïve." Sighing as well, he gets up and walks behind her. _Wrong words, Silver._

**47. Past**

Blaze throws a nearby rock into the deep pool of lava separating a large amount of the city from its other half. She nearly jumps when someone speaks to her. "You okay?" Soon, he's sitting right next to her. Blaze nods. "Yes. Just thinking." After a moments silence, Silver brings up something new. "What do you think it's like...in the past? I mean, it's not like this, right?" She shrugs, fingering a few pebbles near her leg. "I don't know. Probably not." She chooses to reply to the last part of his question, unsure of what to say for the first part. "I wish I could go back and see it." He sighs. "You'd come with me too, right Blaze?" She looks at him, replying, "Yes."

**48. Stranger**

"Silver, I don't know if we should trust him." Blaze says, following behind her best friend. He sighs and says (for about the third time) "He says he knows how to stop Iblis, so we have to trust him." Without waiting for another comment, he takes off, a bit faster this time. Blaze's eyes narrow. Figures he'd answer like that. He's so naïve when it came to things like this. Though if that hedgehog did anything to harm him – her hands balled up into fists – he'd regret it. With that, she speeds up, Silver probably already at the stranger's home.

**49. Team**

The two were a perfect match for each other. They both got along very well during battle, and while Silver supported a strong defense, Blaze had a strong offense. Both made a great team and they had so much in common.

**50. Friends**

Were they just friends? Or were they more? Blaze wonders this whenever she gets some time alone. Which is quite often. Silver had stood up for her when they were younger. Back then, she was unwanted by all the others. They called her cruel names, threw a rock every now and then, but he didn't. Silver had stood up for her on that one day. He was her best friend, and kept in the back of her mind, she wonders if one day he could be more than just that.

**...And it's done. Phew…took forever. Gotta be my longest one shot yet. So review if you have the time and if you don't like how jumbled up the paragraphs were, let me know. However, if you have any flames for this "very long and (hopefully) thought out one shot" don't bother reviewing. Now there were a few paragraphs that I weren't impressed with, but I'll let you guys judge. :) Also, I'm pretty sure there was some repetition, but I meant to do that, so don't worry.**

**I'll be doing something similar to this but instead of Silvaze, it'll be Sonamy. I think I already mentioned that somewhere towards the beginning…**

**Let me know if they were in character (I'm pretty sure Blaze and Silver fell off a bit) and please vote on the poll on my profile if you get the chance. That one poll determines my next update.**


End file.
